


Nerd Date

by WinTTY



Series: The Dungeon Mistress [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, battle-lesbiab steph, cuddlin' with yo tol gf whilst playin vidya, fuckinnnn neeeeeerrrrddsssss, steph is a nerd influence look out, thats a date right?, video games - Freeform, yea thats a date now fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinTTY/pseuds/WinTTY
Summary: Chloe and Steph have been an item for some time, but they've yet to go on a date.So Steph takes them on a date of... some kind. It's unique.





	Nerd Date

“Hey Steph?”

Steph glanced up from behind her book, sitting opposite Chloe. “What’s up?”

“We never had a first date y’know,” Chloe mumbled and looked away, rolling her head slightly. Her hands were below the table, fumbling awkwardly. “You ever thought about going out for one or something?”

They were still a relatively new couple - only a few weeks into their relationship. It was late November by now, coming up on Thanksgiving and soon after Christmas, yet they still hadn’t gone on a date. Chloe never thought much of it because Steph never brought it up.

“Oh. Dates are nice, I guess,” Steph said and shrugged, looking right back at her book before turning a page. “I’m not really huge on them though so I don’t mind.”

Chloe gaped her mouth ever so slightly and then nodded. “Okay. That’s cool I guess.”

They went silent again - Chloe looked back down at her textbook whilst Steph continued to read her own. There was a chill in the air - they were sitting outside of Blackwell on one of the many picnic tables and it was late November. Thankfully they both had beanies, but that only helped so much.

“Do you want to go on a date?”

Chloe looked up. “Huh?”

“A date. Do you want to go on one?” Steph asked and chuckled softly. “If it bothers you that much then we can go somewhere.”

“It doesn’t bother me, I was just asking. Seriously - no big deal.”

“Right. How about we hang out a bit after classes today?” Steph said and kept looking at Chloe, her lips curling into a small smile. She reached over and put her hand over Chloe’s.

“...did you just ask me out on a date?” Chloe murmured and squinted.

“Yes?”

“I should’ve asked you out on a date first.”

“Is it so bad that it was me and not you?” Steph laughed and put her book down, looking over Chloe. “I think it’s fair considering it was  _ you _ who actually asked me out.”

Chloe mulled it over in her head before giving a quiet nod. “Fine. Sure, why not?”

Steph squeezed Chloe’s hand and then closed her book. “Good. Anyway, we gotta go to classes - and no, you can’t skip out like usual to smoke weed,” she said whilst pushing herself up. “C’mon.”

“I swear I wasn’t going to skip classes to smoke weed,” Chloe lied, but her lies were fickle and Steph saw right through them. “Scout’s honour.”

“...you were never a scout,” Steph pointed out. “You also have kept one hand in your jacket pocket the entire time we’ve been sitting here - the last time you did that you left classes to smoke weed.”

“Did not.”

“Show me your pockets then,” Steph commanded and leaned over the table.

Chloe hesitated, looked away and blushed. Steph’s gaze rested on her the entire time. A few moments later she gave up and pulled her hand out of her pocket - presenting a joint. “Sorry.”

Steph loomed over the table for a brief moment and then stretched across the rest of the way, giving Chloe a quick peck on the lips. “You can smoke later, not during classes. I’ve seen your report card and even you said that it sucks. No more of that.”

“Okay mooooooooom-”

“Good.” Steph smiled to herself and quickly packed away her books, throwing her bag strap over one shoulder before waiting up on Chloe.

Moments later her girlfriend was packed up and standing beside her, slightly taller, before their hands clasped together and Steph - as usual - led them to the first class.

* * *

Hours later the final classes for the day finally ended.

Steph was on her phone, leaning against a tree as she waited for Chloe to show up. Watching some video on the internet, she giggled and suddenly gasped when she felt two hands cover her eyes.   
  
Pushing the hands off, she shook her head and turned - facing Chloe. “You’re late,” she said simply as she placed her hands on her hips.

“I’m late,” Chloe repeated and winced a bit, rubbing the back of her neck. “Sorry? I was talking to Mrs. Grant about homework.”

“...you were?” Steph asked, her eyebrow piqued slightly. 

It wasn’t  _ unlike _ Chloe to do homework nowadays, but it also  _ wasn’t  _ like her? She’d always grumble and complain but do it eventually, yet  _ asking _ teachers about homework? That was new.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it,” Chloe said and smiled. She reached down to grab Steph’s hand and quickly locked the two of them together, as usual. “So…”

“...date?” Steph said with a smile of her own.

Chloe stared for a second, two, three. Her smile grew larger and she nodded, rocking backwards and forwards on her heel - putting that spare energy to use somewhere. “Yeah. Date.”

Silence.

Steph rolled her eyes and began to drag Chloe behind her, feeling as she caught up only a second or two later. “C’mon then.”

* * *

“Steph, this is uh… your room.”

Chloe stopped in the doorway of Steph’s dorm room, looking around. 

Steph’s room wasn’t exactly as  _ loud _ as Chloe’s - she had a few posters on the wall, lots of books, a TV with a few consoles plugged up beneath and… that was about it. Oh - there was a bed and couch too, but those were school issued anyway. Also a few figures of DnD characters were dotted about.

Nerd stuff.

“Yes, this is my room,” Steph repeated and dragged her girlfriend inside, closing the door.

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck, but promptly dropped her bag on the floor, beside Steph’s bed. She sat herself down and then looked up at her. “So…”

“...a date,” Steph finished for her - gesturing to the TV, then the consoles. “Let’s play video games.”

“...what?”

“Let’s play video games,” Steph repeated and made her way over; grabbing a controller, then another, before powering up the console. “That’s… okay, right?” she asked, stopping briefly to look at Chloe.

Giving her a look, then a quick glance towards the TV and the console, Chloe nodded after a few seconds. “Yeah! Yeah, that’s fine - seriously! I… kinda prefer this, to be honest. Nerding out.”

Steph scanned her over before smiling. “Good.”

So they both sat down on the edge of the bed, facing the TV. It took less than a minute for them to readjust almost immediately - with Steph sitting down on the floor between Chloe’s legs instead, Chloe just kinda… looming above her.

“What’re we playin’?” Chloe asked, squinting slightly before looking down at Steph.

“Well, what do you want to play? I got everything…” Steph replied and quickly crawled over to a small plastic container beside the console - reaching inside. She began to pull out games, showing them to Chloe. “RPGs? I’m stocked. Co-op stuff? Got that too…”

Chloe kinda hung her mouth agape as she watched Steph - she wasn’t even listening much, just staring. That is before Steph stopped and looked back at her.

“Hey space cadet, you okay?” Steph asked and pulled her hands down, raising an eyebrow. “Did you smoke before we came up here somehow?”

“...uh, what? What, no!” Chloe quickly retorted and shook her head. “No, no. I was just thinking. That’s all. Uh. I don’t care what we play, you choose.”

Steph hummed and looked down at all the video games she’d pulled out. She grinned and reached for one in the middle, pulling it up to show Chloe. “SMASH?”

“What?” Chloe quickly replied, blushing.

“Super Smash Bros.”

“...oh. Right. Fuck yeah!” Chloe nodded a few times. “Fuck yeah, let’s go - I’ll kick your ass.”

“Is that a challenge I hear?” Steph mumbled as she quickly swapped discs over and booted up the game in question.

“Uh, you bet your ass!” Chloe said with a grin.

Steph scooted back over to her place between Chloe’s legs, leaning back against the bed. She got comfortable, as did Chloe, before the two got into the game at hand.

* * *

It was fun.

They played games for a few hours; first Super Smash Bros, then they moved onto some other co-op games, then onto RPGs (which Steph had to explain to Chloe because - surprise - Chloe killed everything that she could).

In the end though they were both worn out but… content. It was nice. They had laughed, they had fought (playfully, of course) and they cuddled a bit. A lot, actually. It was a relaxing way to spend their time, especially after the bore that was Blackwell.

“I am spent,” Chloe announced by the end, falling back on Steph’s bed.

Steph just hummed and promptly turned everything off before making her way over. She sat down beside Chloe and just collapsed back beside her - the two staring at the ceiling. “That was fun.”

“Yeah. Lots of fun. I could get used to this video game nerd crap.”

“That’s gonna make you a nerd too though,” Steph pointed out as she rolled her head to the side, looking over Chloe.

With a snort, Chloe mirrored her. “Yeah. Kinda, I guess.”

Silence.

Steph moved forward first, pecking Chloe on the lips. “Good date?”

Chloe closed her eyes and hummed, leaning in to peck her right back. “Best date. So far, anyway - just you wait for mine.”

Exhaling softly, Steph rolled her head back to stare at the ceiling. “I’m sure it’ll be great too.”

“Nu-uh. It’ll be better.”

“Uh-huh. Right. Better. We’ll see.”

“Yes, we will.”

There was a silence again. After a few seconds, Chloe moved down to grab Steph’s hand, intertwining their fingers as usual before she let her head rest against her shoulder. They both sort of moved closer automatically, not saying much else.

Chloe squeezed Steph’s hand and Steph squeezed right back.

It was certainly a… unique date, for sure, but it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> repeat after me: richPRICE, richPRICE, richPRICE


End file.
